House Of The Rising Sun
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Lives end up on a collision course when it's finally revealed what the night Aleister was attacked... but who did it? And why? (WWE/Lucha Underground crossover)


_**A/N: Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**_

 _ **July 18th 2018, NXT Tapings set to air August 8th 2018...**_

 _Aleister had been having a chaotic night and needed to relax… he was outside of Full Sail University, taking in the strangely cool night air._

 _It was mid summer but it had rained so that would explain the air being cool instead of muggy._

 _Aleister had turned around after feeling a hand on his right shoulder, having been startled… only to relax when he saw a familiar face._

" _You scared me there…" Aleister replied, letting out a slight smile. "Been so long since I've seen you." He responded, the person responding with a nod… before Aleister searched his pockets for his phone, only to realise he forgot it and turn back to the person. "I'll be right back, forgot something."_

 _But the second he turned, he was grabbed and turned back… before he was whacked hard in the head and fell to the ground._

 _Amanda turned away from Ricochet and Finn after hearing footsteps, the couple having been visiting Ricochet and having told him about the baby._

" _Stay here." Amanda responded before she rushed off, Finn following her… and both of their eyes widening in horror as they saw Aleister unconscious, Amanda turning to Finn. "Find the medics!" She replied, her and Finn kissing before he took off and she crouched down to Aleister and held his neck and head in place._

 _At the same time, Nikki Cross had reached the roof… and her eyes widened at seeing Aleister unconscious with Amanda trying to wake him._

" _My my… the Demon Mistress has finally snapped.'' Nikki whispered to herself before she left._

 _Finn had returned with William Regal following him and Regal called out for help as Finn crouched down next to Amanda,_

" _Aleister… hey, can you hear me, buddy?" Finn responded, lightly shaking Aleister but Aleister didn't respond… and Finn turned to Amanda, his hands resting on her shoulders when he saw_ _tears in her eyes. "He's gonna be okay, love." He replied, brushing Amanda's tears away._

 _Amanda hoped so as Finn and William helped her stand up so the medics could put Aleister on a backboard and then a gurney… and then she rested her small left hand on Aleister's right shoulder and leaned in, quickly kissing him on his jaw before the medics took her friend to the ambulance._

' _Who in their right mind would ever attack Aleister?' Amanda thought as she absentmindedly rubbed her growing baby bump and Finn held his wife close to him as she cried._

 _For the life of them, they couldn't figure out who would jump their friend._

 _At the same time across the way, a startled look appeared on the person's face._

" _Well well… didn't expect you to find him. But it was personal towards him, not you."_

 _The mystery person turned and left into the darkened night…_

 **Present time,** _ **October 15th 2018…**_

' _What the hell?'_ Amanda thought as she had been interrupted and rubbed her stomach as Liam kicked like crazy.

Amanda had not been expecting to see Nikki Cross tonight and from the reactions, neither had the commentators.

"NXT's Twisted Sister is here! But why?!" Corey responded in shock.

"Our young commentator looks just about as confused as the rest of us." Renee replied as Nikki got in the ring after her music stopped and approached Amanda with that smile.

That unsettling smile that made Amanda wrap her right arm around her stomach in a protective manner.

But what Nikki had in mind had nothing directly to do with the baby… instead, she lifted up the microphone.

"Hush, little baby… don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" Nikki sang in her creepy voice before she turned from Amanda to the audience. "I know what Mama's done…" She replied with an unnerving laugh.

"I didn't attack Aleister… I never would. You don't really know who did, do you?" Amanda responded, Nikki turning incensed and taking the microphone from Amanda.

"Aleister described someone small, wearing a bohemia v neck backless floral dress! That's what you were wearing that night and that's… exactly what you're wearing now! Aleister must've had something pretty big on you for you to whack him right in the-" Nikki hissed.

But she was cut off by Bayley attacking her and Finn got into the ring and helped Amanda out before he called out for Bayley to stop.

Bayley did and left with them… and took the gauntlet off of her right arm.

"This thing is… there's something wrong with it, it's creepier than that damn doll that Ricky Mundo has with him!" Bayley replied before she threw it a distance from them.

"Rey had told me that the gauntlet makes Katherine want to grab her Freya pendant and she wants to destroy that doll… can't say I blame her." Amanda responded as she rubbed her stomach when Liam's kicks became less frenzied.

And calmed down completely when Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach, Amanda absentmindedly rubbing her blue and silver protection pendant that Lotus had given her when she had told the woman about the physical empathy.

It was the day that the gauntlet had gone missing… and Lotus wasn't taking any chances with the safety of her friends and their unborn child.


End file.
